Illness
by Rev's Little Synner
Summary: Nightwing get's sick-but not seriously ill it's just a cold- and someone special visits.
1. Exausted-ness

**AN: Yeah sorry this isn't too close for comfort but I just thought I would post this. Oh and the inspiration came from I Love Dick Grayson( Of sick leaders and mother hens I LOVE that story P.S check her out she is freaking amazing!) Hope you guys like!**

Nightwing pinched the bridge of his nose, moaning quietly.

He was exhausted.

Just. Plain. Exhausted.

Not to mention Wally and Artemis were bickering with each other.

Again.

They were here for one of there monthly visits to the team and a few hours later they were arguing.

Nightwing felt as if he would black out any moment. He hadn't slept due to recent missions and now that Wally and Artemis were here, he didn't want to disrespect them by snoozing.

" Guys..._please_ be quiet." He murmured, glancing up at them.

Wally snorted and turned to him.

" Well sor-ry Night. Artemis and I were just_ discussing something_."

" Yeah," Garfield huffed rolling his eyes, " Discussing something _loud_."

Artemis glared at him.

Nightwing sighed and slumped back in the seat of the Bio-Ship. ( They were there because they were just coming back from a mission.)

All he wanted was quiet.

Then he could feel eyes boring into him.

Slowly turning his head, he saw Conner staring at him.

" You look tired, are you okay?" The clone asked, narrowing his eyes.

" S'fine..." With a groan, he noticed he was slurring.

Conner rolled his eyes. " Don't lie to me Night. You heartbeat is way to slow to be normal and you look flushed. Not to mention your voice is slurring."

" Supey...I'm fine." To prove it, he stood up.

Baaaaad mistake.

Instantly, he felt dizziness grip his head and his legs gave away under him.

He felt strong arms wrap around him and didn't need to look up to know who it was.

" See what I mean?" Conner growled, " You need rest."

" I'm...fine..." The ebony protested.

Now Conner was glaring at him. " Nightwing, you just went down like a newborn fawn. Don't tell me your _fine_."

" But...Wally and Artemis..."

" They will understand. I'm sure."

" Yeah dude, You could of just told us you were tired." Wally said to him, his voice hinting with worry.

Artemis nodded. " Even the mighty ol Nightwing needs sleep."  
Nightwing smiled weakly, the whites of his mask slowly sliding shut.

" M'kay..." He mumbled.

Within heartbeats, he was asleep.

* * *

**AN: Oh wow thanks guys! I have 8 followers! EIGHT! Whoo hoo! SCORE! *cough* more reviews pleeeease*cough***

**Oh and I have NO idea when I will be updating I have writers block...again any suggestions? **

**Aaaaaaaaaaand one more thing... I'M DOING REQUESTS! *Smiley face* **


	2. Cough

Nightwing awoke to something cold slipping down his throat. Eyes snapping open, his gaze rested on Barbara. She was pouring cough medicine in his mouth.

He made movement to get up, but Barbara's soft hand pushed him back down.

" No, you need to rest Night." She murmured.

She was right, Nightwing realized, as soon as he tried to get up, his vision went fuzzy. He slid back under the covers with a quiet sigh.

" How long have I been out?" He asked her.

" A day."

" What?" Nightwing's masked eyes slightly widened, " You didn't wake me?"

" Nightwing, you needed your rest. You barely get any sleep okay? Plus you caught a cold. You have been coughing all morning."

" Still..."Nightwing's jaw clenched as a war of a coughing fit welled up inside him. He tried to force them to stop but they all just escaped.

_Cough,cough,cough,cough,cough,cough,cough, COUGH!_

The last cough made his throat burn like fire.

" Here." Barbara slipped a spoonful of cough medicine between him lips.

He almost let out a sigh of relief at the cool liquid soothed his burning throat.

" Thanks Babs..." He whispered.

She kissed his forehead swiftly.

" Your welcome Hunk Wonder."

* * *

**AN: Yeah yeah I know short but I think it's cute. AND THANK YOU ZARA FOR THE INSPIRATION *happy-smiley-HAPPPPYYY-face*  
**

**R-E-I-V-E-W I hardly get any! *puppy dog face* What do you guys not like me?  
**

**- Ana  
**


	3. The Intruder

**AN:Okay okay I'm just doing this because I NEED TO FINISH THIS STORY!**

* * *

Nightwing's masked eyes cracked open drowsily. He slowly sat upwards,moaning slightly as a headache drummed heavily in his skull.

Glancing around, his room in Mount Justice was empty of people. For now at least.

He turned his head to his oak-wood dresser. On it was two pain pills,a glass of water and a note.

He sighed in relief at the sight of the two small pills. That would get rid of his headache.

Carefully, grabbing the medicine and the water, his eyes scanned the note.

_Nightwing, Batman called us for a mission...Joker is screwing around with stuff..._  
_Stay here and get better._

_**-Batgirl**_

Nightwing shook his head, which aggravated his headache, but he had pills to ease that pain, dumb Joker. Whenever was he going to learn that he was always going to get busted for his crimes?

Probably never.

Suddenly, the shrill cry of the alarm was set off.

**_Intruder alert! Intruder_**** alert!**

Nightwing's eyes widened. He put the pills down and the water and slipped out his door, Escrima sticks in hand.

"Huh...," The intruder's voice echoed through the Mountain, " Mountain hasn't aged a bit..."

Nightwing froze. That voice sounded _familiar..._

He rounded his door's corner and scanned the area.

He almost dropped to his knees in shock.

"Ja...Jason?" He gasped.

The intruder grinned at him.

"Yep Dick it's me."

"What are you doing here?" Nightwing's voice was raspy.

"Heard you were sick," The vigilante said with a shrug. " Thought I would visit."

Nightwing rolled his eyes. " Since when do _you _care?"

Again he shrugged.

Nightwing sighed and turned back to his room.

"Soo this is where you live now?" Jason questioned, glancing around Mount Justice.

Nightwing shook his head. " No."

"Then where_ do _you live?"

"Away from here."

He heard Jason huff from behind.

"I think I can figure that out Goldie."

Nightwing fell back on to his bed, snatching the pills and water as he did.

Jason walked into his room as if it were his own, ignoring the glare his foster brother shot at him.

"Dang Dick, this room if so freaking tidy it _scares _me."

"Then get out."

"Snappy aren't you?"

NIghtwing huffed.

"Sorry..headache."

Jason rolled his eyes.

"No dip."

Nightwing sighed at him again and popped the pills in his mouth and chugging his water.

"Drink any faster and you might drown..." Jason commented, his lips lifting into a smile.

Nightwing raised his eyebrow, but smiled back.

"Then you would miss me."

Jason snorted.

"As if."

* * *

**AN: Another chapter done and gone! YAY I UPDATED AREN'T YOU GUYS PROUD OF ME!**


	4. He's ALIVE!

**I'm updating again :D aren't you proud? BE PROUD!.**

* * *

Nightwing was shaken awake rather roughly by firm hands.

He cracked his eyes open and looked up.

Jason was above him, he was biting his lip worriedly.

" Ugmf...What Jason?" He muttered, rubbing his eyes with his right hand.

" The Team's back..." He whispered.

" So- _crap..._They don't know your alive..." Nightwing groaned.

Jason's eyes widened. " Are you going to tell them?"

Nightwing sighed. " Guess so...I can't hide you...Wolf will find your scent..."

Jason slumped against the wall. " And if they don't believe you?"

" They will..."

* * *

" WHAT? I don't believe you!" Garfield sputtered.

" He's stranding right _here _how can you _not _believe me?" Nightwing protested, behind him Jason rolled his eyes.

" And your STILL the idiot I know Gar." He groaned.

" But it isn't possible! You were _dead _I saw you body!" Garfield insisted.

Jason winced and Nightwing growled.

" That's enough. Now are you going to accept the fact that Jason's alive or ignore it?"

Garfield opened his mouth to say something but M'gann stepped in front if him.

" It's a pleasure to see you again Jason." She said politely,extending a hand towards him.

Jason raised an eyebrow, arms crossed over his chest.

" Uh huh." He muttered, refusing to shake the martians hand.

M'gann drew her hand away.

" Is he staying?" A voice asked.

Nightwing shrugged and answered, after coughing.

" I don't know Bart. It's up to him."

Jason shook his head and laughed lightly.

" No 'course not. Don't think you guys can manage me." He grinned and Nightwing rolled his eyes.

" Nightwing, shouldn't you be lying down?" Batgirl suggested softly, picking her way through the crowd.

Nightwing shook his head. " No I'm fine."

Batgirl narrowed her eyes and pressed a hand to his forehead, ignoring his protest.

" Your not hot anymore..."

" I told you...I'm okay," He smiled at her, " Thanks to you." He added softly.

She blushed slightly.

" Okaaay. Enough of this gushy stuff...it's disgusting," Jason snorted, " I think I'm leaving."

Nightwing turned to his brother.

" You sure? You could stay-"

" No it's fine. I don't feel very comfortable in this place anyways..." He looked around and then turned.

" Don't forget to visit..."

" Uh huh sure." Jason replied, entering the zeta beams, they lit up once- and Jason was gone.

" This day was just plain WEIRD..." Garfield mumbled, walking away with M'gann close behind.

" So this dude came back to _life_?" Bart's questioning voice echoed through Mount Justice.

Nightwing shook his head and headed towards his room. Garfield was right. This day WAS weird...

* * *

**AN: Okay I'm expanding this a LITTLE more because this is REALLY rushed and I hate it :P but for sure this IS going to be the last chapter.  
**


End file.
